Destination Unexpected
by Kristina713
Summary: It was something everyone had expected. That is everyone apart from Rose and Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

Rose had always thought that he'd be her first and last kiss. It wasn't that she was naïve, it was just because she had thought that he'd never hurt her in the way that he did. Of course it was a stupid move of him. With her multiple cousins, younger brother and her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, there was no chance of him getting out of this without being punched or hexed. It came with being a Weasley. You all stuck together. Hurt a Weasley, you've got a gang of them after you. Around school everyone knew that, but it still didn't stop Marcus toying with her heart. She had caught him kissing another girl in an empty classroom while they were supposed to be on prefect patrols. She vowed never to let herself fall in-love again. 'It only leads to heart break.' Rose thought to herself. 'Never again.' Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Rosie, are you going to come out of the library yet? Everyone's going down to Hogsmeade. Your brother wants help deciding what you're getting your parents for Christmas." Her cousin and best friend, Albus Potter, sat opposite her with Scorpius right behind him.

"I need to finish this essay!" Rose said shaking her essay.

"That's not due for another week!" Scorpius said taking it out of her hand, "Besides you've already written twice the amount as was asked. Just take a break and come with us to Hogsmeade."

"But…" Rose began to say.

"No buts." Scorpius interrupted. "You're coming with us." With that he got out his wand and gave it a wave. All her work vanished. Scorpius chuckled after seeing the look on her face. "Relax Rosie. It's all up in your dorm."

"Fine! Fine I'm coming. But the one of you have to buy me Butterbeer."

"Rose, you need to stop dwelling over Marcus. He's a jerk." Her younger cousin Lily said sitting across from her at The Three Broomsticks.

"A dead jerk if he comes near Rose again." Scorpius grumbled. Whenever Marcus was mentioned Rose noticed that Scorpius always got the same look on his face. A look that meant murder.

This was about the time Rose shut off. She didn't like hearing his name. She stared into her butterbeer and said nothing. Lily didn't seem to realise that yet. But Al and Scorp did. Thank-fully they changed the convocation to Quidditch.

"Slytherin is so beating Gryffindor this weekend." Scorpius said with a confidant smirk. He was the captain and the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Albus was the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the next in line to be captain when James left so the two were often fighting about who would win. Rose, who was a proud Gryffindor, sided with Albus but she just kept her mouth shut and let the boys argue.

"No chance Scorp." Al said with an equally confidant smirk.

"I'm bored." Lily announced suddenly. "Rosie, come for a walk?"

"Okay sure thing Lil, we'll be back later you two." Rose said. Her mind wandered to why Lily wanted to go for a walk. She just hoped it wasn't to talk about Marcus. Five minutes later the two of them were walking towards the Shrieking Shack. It was lightly snowing so they path up to the shack was picturesque.

"What did you want to talk about Lil?" Rose smiled to show she was all ears.

"What do you think about Scorpius?" Lily said after hesitating for a moment. Rose raised her eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean? He's my best friend, if that's what you were asking." She wondered where this had come from.

"Are you sure there is nothing more? Because if there is. I need to know." Lily looked at her elder cousin intently.

"There's nothing more. Where is this coming from Lily?"

"I think I sorta like him."


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?!" Rose was shocked. Her younger cousin had just admitted into liking Scorpius, Rose's best friend. Her brother Albus's best friend too. 'How cliché.' She thought to herself, 'Liking your brother's best friend. '

"I was thinking, well since you're his best friend and all that you could talk to him for me. I would but I thought I would stand more of a chance if you talked to him." Lily looked Rose right in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that for you Lily." It was out of Rose's mouth before she even had the chance to think it through.

Lily's face dropped. "What? Why not?"

_Yeah, why not?_ Rose thought to herself. Rose didn't know why not. She just didn't want Lily dating Scorpius. "Umm Scorpius likes someone. He told me the other day! So I can't tell him! It wouldn't matter if I did!"

Rose was good at many things. But lying wasn't one of them. Most people could see right through her. Lily wasn't an exception. "Rosie, you know I can tell when you lie. Rose. Do you like him?"

"No! I don't know! I have to go Lily, go back to Al. I have homework to catch up on." With that she spun around on her heal and took off in a brisk walk towards the castle.

That night Rose didn't sleep very well. She didn't understand what possessed her to make her behave like that. She wasn't jealous. Was she? "No, of course not." She thought aloud to herself. He was her best friend for crying out loud. Just her best friend. But then why did she act like she? Was it just a possessive best friend thing? Yeah, that's it. Just a possessive best friend thing. But a nagging voice inside her head was telling her something different. She drifted off to sleep with Scorpius playing in her head like a CD.

The next thing Rose knew she was being shaken awake. "Rose! Rose! Wake up or you'll be late for class!" At the word "Late for class" Rose sat upright straight away. She was never late for class. Never. Not even in her first year. She had made sure she had plenty of time before each class just in case she had gotten lost. All though she never did. "That got you up." Rose finally registered who it was that had woken her up; Alice Longbottom. Alice was the daughter of her Herbology Professor and family friend, Neville.

Rose reached over to grab her watch of the table near her bed. "Crap!" She cussed loudly. It was a habit she had gained of her father. But she only cussed when she was stressed. And right now she was stressed. Class was due to begin any minute. "Why didn't you wake me?!" She demanded.

"I thought you would be awake! I went down to breakfast and only just got back now. I'm sorry Rose. Do you want me to wait with you while you get ready?" One thing that my parents said about Alice was that she gained her father's loyalty to friends. It clearly showed in times like these.

Rose just simply waved her on. "No that's okay Alice, just tell Teddy that I'm running late but I'll be at class soon?"

Once Alice left Rose frantically ran around trying to get ready in as limited time as possible. She didn't even stop to think how off it was for her to wake up so late. She was always an early riser and Rose Weasley was _never_ late. She quickly yanked on her schools robes and threw her red hair into a pony tail and sprinted off to class. There was no time for breakfast. She was already running late.

She pushed open the doors to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom to see the whole class already in their seats reading from their texts books. Teddy was sitting at his desk in the front of the class marking papers. "Sorry I'm late Teddy oops Professor Lupin ." All of the Weasley and Potter children had trouble remembering to call him Professor instead of just Teddy in class time. They had grown up looking to Teddy like an older cousin or even like a brother. It wasn't easy getting used to calling him Professor.

"That's okay. Just take a seat Rose." Rose took her usual seat in between Albus and Scorpius. They both looked at her strangely.

"What?!" She hissed at them.

"Why are you so late?" Albus asked her.

"I overslept. Now keep your voice down!" She opened her text book and begun to read what was stated on the board.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley? Rose you _never_ oversleep." Scorpius said prodding her as if to check if it was really her.

Rose flinched automatically under his touch. Luckily the two boys didn't seem to notice it. What was wrong with her?! She had no idea what possessed her to act like this. Waking up late? Late for class? Flinching under Scorpius's touch? And oh merlin. Her ears are going red two. "Stupid Weasley genes." She muttered under her breathe.

"What did you say Rose?" Albus said looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just reading aloud." Crap. He had noticed something. But what was it that he was noticing? Could she really like her best friend?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hey. New chapter. I'm going to try make the chapters longer as I get more into the story and I'm going to introduce a few more characters. **

**So yeah. Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Blah blah blah. Just the story line is mine. **

**And yeah review maybe? Or don't. That's cool too. xD**

* * *

Rose was one of those people that were extremely predictable. She always sat at the same place by the lake, the same place in the common room and usually put the same thing on her plate. She liked routine. She liked knowing what was coming next and most importantly she liked having control. It wasn't like she had to be at one place at the right time or that she had to brush her teeth at a certain time or anything. No she wasn't OCD. She just liked tradition. So of course the people close to her could figure out where she was at this moment. It wasn't rocket science. Most people could realise that she wasn't having the best day today and the people close to her would easily know where she would be because of this. So she wasn't surprised when someone approached her at her favourite spot by the lake. What surprised her was who it was.

"Hey Rosie? Can I talk to you?" A familiar voice asked.

Rose looked up to see a tall figure with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. She pursed her lips but nodded. "You have five minutes Marcus."

Marcus sighed and sat next to her causing Rose to flinch and slide over a little bit so they weren't so close. She swore she could smell alcohol on his breath but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She stayed staring out at the lake as he started to talk not wanting to look at the face of the guy that broke her heart.

"Rose. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was stupid and I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking straight. I miss you Rosie. I want you back. That girl, she means nothing to me okay? I just want you back." Marcus said quickly watching her face as he spoke.

Rose just sat there saying nothing. She didn't know what to say. Thoughts were rushing through her head but none of them made sense. Marcus was here apologising and asking for her to take him back. A while ago she wanted nothing more than for that to happen but right now she didn't even know what she wanted. She couldn't help but notice the familiar grey eyes flash in her brain.

"Rose? Please say something. Please? I love you and I want you back." Marcus practically begged.

Finally Rose turned to face him. "What do you expect me to say Marcus? That I'll take you back even though you cheated on me and broke my heart? You broke my heart Marcus and now you expect me to take you back? It doesn't just happen like that." Rose felt a few tears trickle down her cheek. She wiped them away quickly and stood up. "You cheated on me Marcus. You cheated. If you really loved me you wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have hurt me like that." Marcus went to open his mouth and she cut him off quickly. "No! You don't get to say anything. I don't care what you have to say anymore. We are done. For good. Done!" Rose went to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't. And I'll prove it to you." Marcus pulled her towards him and crashed his lips to hers. It wasn't like any kiss they had ever shared before. This one was desperate, angry and most importantly. She didn't kiss back. She could taste the fire whiskey on his mouth. She knew for sure now that he had been drinking. Rose went to push him off but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Marcus. Please. Stop it." Rose begged when she managed to pull away from his lips for a second. He just tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her again roughly forcing her lips apart and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. By this time tears were running down her face. She was scared of what he would do to her. She whimpered against his lips and kept trying to push him away from her but he was too strong.

Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps and two people shouting her name. The next thing she knew Marcus was pulled off her and she dropped to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest hugging them. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it would all go away.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Cousin. Again." Albus said punching Marcus in the face with every word. Scorpius had been the one that had pulled Marcus off Rose but now he was watching her with a worried face as Albus dealt to Marcus. He walked over to her slowly and pulled her into his arms.

"No! No don't touch me." Rose said beginning to shake from the tears. She clenched her eyes shut even more.

"Shhh. Rosie it's just me." Scorpius said quietly brushing the hair out of her face. Upon hearing his voice Rose buried her head in his chest crying in to it.

"I was so scared Scorpius. He wouldn't let me go. He's drunk." Rose said through her sobs.

Marcus managed to get up when Albus looked over at Rose when she spoke. Albus went to chase after him but then Scorpius spoke. "Leave him Al. They'll be time for that later. We need to get her to the hospital wing. She's in shock." He stroked her hair softly and picked her up carrying her towards the school.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is basically a filler chapter because I had no idea on what to write today and I just thought we needed to be introduced to Marcus. So yeah. Do you hate Marcus yet? Do you, do you, do you? **

**Bye for now my little Potterheads xxx**


End file.
